Just a Quick Break
by AisuhanaRyuuInari
Summary: [NejGaaNej Oneshot]Subaku no Gaara had been silently observing Hyuuga Neji throughout the exams. Then they run into each other in the restrooms.


I couldn't resist, I HAD to do it. If this demeans me in your eyes, then oh well, but I had to do it. I find absolutely nothing wrong with homosexuality, in fact, I have several friends who are either homosexual or bisexual. And I'm telling you now. If this isn't your thing, leave now. I won't appreciate being flamed after I gave you a fair warning, and those who do flame me will hear from me, depending on the seriousness of it. I made them a little older than they are in the anime, just mostly cause I wanted to, that and it would seem more plausible. Okay, now on to the fic.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't know Naruto in any way, meaning I don't own Neji or Gaara (cries)_

**WARNING: This is fair warning to you all. This is a Neji/Gaara/Neji yaoi fic, meaning there will be lemony boyXboy action. If that isn't your thing, leave now!**

Full Summary: Subaku no Gaara had been silently observing Hyuuga Neji throughout the chuunin exams, his thoughts on things other than the Hyuuga's strength and skills. After the last battle, the genins take a break. Gaara and Neji run into each other in the restrooms and events quickly carry further than they expected.

----

Just a Quick Break

Subaku no Gaara watched the silver-eyed brunette out of the corner of his eye, noting with interest every little move the boy made. Hyuuga Neji, he heard he was called. From the rumors, he was a very formidable opponent and he looked forward to facing him. His mind began to stray to other thoughts and his eyes roved up and down. The Subaku quickly turned away, his body reacting in a way he didn't want others to see.

"Gaara, are you alright?" the girl beside him asked. She had blonde hair put up in four pigtails and a giant fan on her back.

He didn't answer, instead occupying himself with looking elsewhere. But his eyes kept unwillingly returning to the Hyuuga, standing in a corner with the rest of his team. As though feeling Gaara's eyes on him, Neji's own silvery orbs lifted and connected with his. Gaara could only stare, the fact that he had been caught taking some time to register as the boy stared back. Finally, the redhead tore his eyes away. "Hn."

Temari and the boy beside her, Kankurou, gave each other a puzzled look, but didn't comment, instead opting for life.

Soon, a man came into the room the genins were occupying, telling them to find a seat at one of the desks and the first half of the Chuunin exams would begin. Gaara took a seat towards the back of the room, where he would be less conspicuous and could easily keep an eye on the brunette who currently held his rapt attention. He was slightly annoyed at discovering the test was all fake, just a scam to see how well they could observe their surroundings and gather information discreetly.

But his spirits rose at the end when he saw that not only did he pass (of course), but Hyuuga Neji did as well. Now he could see just how good he was. Not to mention his outfit fit in all the right places . . .

_What am I thinking?_ Gaara let out a low growl, his eyes narrowing, causing Temari and Kankurou to back away a safe distance. But no matter what his mind told him, his eyes wouldn't obey, and they continued to take in everything about Hyuuga Neji. He felt a slight stab of jealousy when the redhead saw the boy's silver gaze linger on the Uchiha. _What is this feeling? Why do I feel so possessive of this boy?_

Feeling as though he was once again being watched, Hyuuga Neji turned his gaze to the redhead, finding the boy staring at him again. _What is his problem? Why does he keep staring at me like that? Like I'm his property or something._ Neji stared back, finding it hard not to. The boy intrigued him to no end. A nicely slim body, bright red hair, jade eyes . . . The Hyuuga found it difficult to tear his gaze away from the strange being. His eyes once again traced the smaller's body, stopping on the kanji tattoo on his forehead. _Love. How ironic. _A smirk graced the brunette's lips before he finally took his gaze from the sand genin. _Subaku no Gaara. That's a mystery I can't wait to solve._

-----

The second test came and went, neither of the teams coming into contact with the other. But on both teams, someone's thoughts were not entirely on their mission of finding the scrolls. Gaara was finding it increasingly difficult to get the Hyuuga boy out of his mind. Each time he closed his eyes, an image of the leaf genin would invade, and they were becoming more and more . . . arousing. His odd behavior was beginning to make his siblings more and more nervous, causing the two to be quieter and keep a further distance than normal.

On the other side of the forest, a silver-eyed genin was fairing no better. After they'd retrieved the scroll they'd needed (with little effort), his thoughts consisted of only one thing. Gaara. Neji knew his gender preference, but he never thought someone he'd only seen a few times and had never once met would catch his fancy thus so. It was truly a puzzling notion.

And so he spent his days contemplating on the redhead, usually falling asleep while doing so and then waking up panting in a cold sweat, his pants feeling a little tighter than was comfortable.

_This is ridiculous. I need to get my mind out of the gutter._ And with that objective firmly in mind, he set himself to excersizing to the point he was tired enough to bask in a dreamless sleep.

Gaara, on the other hand, was unable to sleep due to the demon residing within him. So he was plagued by his thoughts and the images of what he wanted to do to the Hyuuga relentlessly.

-----

The third and final test finally rolled around. Gaara was pleased to see Neji came out of his fight with Hinata victoriously. Now all he had to do was win his own. While he was watching the match, he couldn't help but praise the boy for not only his skill, but his wonderfully toned physique. Just the bit he could see through the brunette's clothing was enough to make the redhead drool.

And now it was his turn to fight. He'd have liked it better if the Hyuuga had been his opponent. But instead, he was stuck with the genin who'e eyebrows reminded him of big, hairy caterpillars. His battle took a little longer than he expected. Caterpillar-boy wasn't all that bad. And Gaara was more than happy to see Neji watching him in avid interest. Unfortunately, it distracted him quite a bit, allowing Rock Lee to get a few hits in here and there.

The final battle came and went and a break was called to let the genins recuperate a bit. Neither Neji nor Gaara really needed the rest, but they wanted to get out of there. A person could stay in one place for only so long. They exited the arena on opposite sides, unknowingly headed in the same direction.

Neji reached the restrooms first, relieved to see he was the only person present. He didn't mind the others so much, it was just the fact he liked his privacy. But luck was not entirely on his side in this matter. Shortly after he entered, Subaku no Gaara did as well. Neji turned to face the redhead and was a little startled to see the smirk on the other's face.

Gaara had seen his silver-eyed obsession enter the restrooms and sped up his pace. He didn't care if there were others. He'd make them leave.

He walked through the door, a smirk gracing his pale skin, and faced his quarry. The brunette seemed surprised to see him and that made his smirk widen a fraction.

Gaara approached the other, his steps unhurried and confient. The silver eyes narrowed, but the Hyuuga remained in his spot. Gaara stopped milimeters from the boy, looking at him a moment before leaning forward and placing his lips over the other's.

Neji was so surprised at this turn of events that he unwittingly gasped, allowing Gaara the chance to slip his tongue in and explore the depths of his mouth.

At first Neji didn't respond, but he quickly overcame his shock and began kissing Gaara back, succumbing to the urges that had been plaguing him throughout the exams.

Their tongues fought for dominance, neither backing down, refusing to be defeated in this small battle. Finally, both pulled back, needing air. But it wasn't long before the fire grew again as Neji began sucking at the pulse of Gaara's neck.

Gaara couldn't help the small moan that escaped his throat. His hands ran down the Hyuuga's chest, pinching his nipples through the shirt and causing him to maon as well, sending delightful vibrations through Gaara's neck and making a shiver go down his spine.

Gaara's hands continued their descent, only pausing to undo the brunette's pants and push them down to pool at their feet. Neji had moved to the other side of the redhead's neck and was now making his way downward, slyly unbuttoning Gaara's pants and sliding them down along with the undergarments.

He stopped his ministrations to let out a gasp, then a throaty moan as Gaara grabbed his erection and squeezed. Gaara chuckled at the reaction and squeezed again, recieving a groan. But before he could continue, Neji knelt down and took him in his mouth. Neji covered Gaara's tip with is lips, sucking and swirling his tongue before taking him deeper. He smiled as Gaara threaded his fingers in his long locks and threw his head back, moaning loudly.

The Hyuuga continued, feeling Gaara tensing and sucking harder. Gaara came with a scream and Neji swallowed what he could, looking up and licking his lips.

Gaara was leaninga gainst the wall, panting, when he noticed Neji's own erection. The sight made him hard agian almost immediately and he pushed Neji down, covering him in nearly frantic kisses, his own need not yet fully sated.

Neji groaned as the jade-eyed boy ground their erections together. He bent his legs, arching upward and causing even more friction. Gaara took the unconscious invitation, usig the pre-cum from their throbbing members to help moisten the entrance. He inserted one finger, then another, scissoring them.

Neji showed no signs of noticing the intrusion other than letting out an almost gutteral moan with each stroke, giving a small cry when Gaara inserted another digit.

The redhead couldn't take it any more and retracted his fingers, positioning himself at Neji's entrance. With one swift thrust, he entered. Neji arched, crying out in both pleasure and pain.

Gaara kept the pace slow, waiting for Neji's permission to go faster. It wasn't long before Neji, too, was moving, thrusting back as Gaara thrust forward. The redhead groaned, grabbing hold of Neji's erection and pumping. He adjusted his aim, looking for that spot that would make Neji writhe in pleasure.

The Hyuuga arched high, screaming as the redhead repeatedly hit his prostate. "Faster!" he begged, panting loudly. he let out another scream as Gaara complied, pounding into him, hitting that one spot over and over again.

The brunette let out one last scream as his walls slammed around Gaara's shaft and he came. The redhead continued to thrust inot him, still hitting his prostate and causing Neji to climax once again. This time, with a grunt, Gaara came as well.

They lay there for a time afterward, willing their breathing to return to normal and slowly descending from their euphoria. The pair stood, re-clothing their lower regions.

Neji walked to the door. Pushing it open, he turned back to Gaara, who was re-buttoning his pants and said with a smirk, "Until next time, Subaku no Gaara."

-----

There you are. I know, I know, I can't update my stories but I can write a very lemony yaoi oneshot. But I had a sudden inspiration and it wouldn't leave me alone, I had to get it out. So here it is. I even managed to do it with only about 4 lines of dialogue. Go me! I was going to wait until tomorrow since it's the first of September, but what the heck, I'm on now. Corvin helped inspire me to write this, though she doesn't know it. Hehe. Anyway, hope you liked it. (I never thought I would write something this juicy, but it could have been better . . . if there wasn't this restriction. ) If any of you have any requests that have to do with this or any of my other stories, or just requests period, I'll see what I can do. I recieved an request e-mail from one of my readers, but unfortunately lost it. If that person could send it again, I'll get to work on it. Thanks for reading (if anyone did). Until next time! JA!

AisuhanaRyuuInari


End file.
